


#70 - You're Warm

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Series: Tumblr Asks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: A good friend sent in a wonderfully detailed ask for me to write for-Can I get uuuuuuuh #70 in Derek/Boyd pls





	#70 - You're Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another [Tumblr ask](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/post/163743473755/can-i-get-uuuuuuuh-70-in-derekboyd-pls) I received and decided to bring here for those who don't follow my [Tumblr blog](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/).

Derek and Boyd were just hanging out, as two bro friends occasionally do. And those bro friends always watch sappy movies like Gifted, and curl up under their manly fluffy blankets and hide their eye sweats and quiet ~~sobs~~ groans of manly pain behind handfuls of delicious popcorn. A typical bro night together doing bro things with their manly resolve and masculine tendencies.

It definitely was snowing out side and Boyd’s apartment was prone to drafts. The two men were burritoed in two blankets apiece, the big fluffy kind that added about a half foot of material around their bodies.  
As Chris Evans’ character was stormed into a foster house to get his child back, Boyd took the chance to pause the movie.  
“What the fuck, B! Come on!” Derek turned to face him, arms flinging up from the safety of his blankets. They were instantly speckled with goosebumps and the alpha covered them back up, glaring at his friend beneath the fluffy material wrapped around his body.  
Boyd laughed aloud, shaking his head. “I wanted to share blankets with you. Body heat exchange and shit. I’m still cold.”  
Derek narrowed his eyes as he opened his protective heat force to allow the other man to join him. Once the two were situated, they resumed the movie, Derek with his head against Boyd’s shoulder, yawning every so often.

“This was a good idea. You’re warm.”  
“I’m tempted to stay here and sleep like this. You down?”  
“Stiles is gonna be pissed if I don’t go home, but I’m too comfy to give enough of a fuck right now.”  
“Good, because I wasn’t actually going to give you the choice of leaving or not.  
Derek laughed quietly before the two of them got situated on the couch, Boyd on his back with the alpha nestled between him and the back of the couch. It was a tight fit, but they made it work. It was better than getting up and dealing with the cold.

Manly movie night, filled with tears, cuddles, and comfort.  
What every man _really_ needs in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I use [Tumblr](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/) (:


End file.
